


Guard Duty

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Eirika/Seth if you squint really hard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place around chapter 19 or so. Seth offers to run patrol in Castle Rausten while the group rests for the night, but what usually is a simple task for him turns pretty unpredictable pretty quickly. Mild Eirika/Seth. Some other pairings abound. One-shot. FE8, possible spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. This is the first work that I'm importing from Fanfiction. I have the same penname there, so feel free to check me out on both platforms!

**Guard Duty**

"Seth, I insist you get some sleep."

"I thank you, Princess Eirika, but I would rather do a round of patrol. If that's alright….?"

Princess Eirika of Renais gave a half-pout, half-sigh at her knight's perpetually focused attitude. The Silver Knight made his duty to ensure her safety no matter what the circumstance, ever since the castle was attacked by the invading Grado forces.

Their journey to find the cause was a dramatic one, filled with betrayal, double crossing, reunion, and now…it was almost over.

"Well alright."

Eirika smiled.

"But please, do not spend the whole night on patrol. You're only one man, Seth."

Currently the party was spending the night in Rausten, the theocracy led by Ponifex Mansel.

With the truth behind Prince Lyon of Grado's transformation being connected to the rise of the Demon King and hordes of monsters across the land…..everyone needed rest before they could head to Darkling Woods and end the source of the ruin.

"Not to worry. Kyle, Forde, and Franz will be on patrol as well."

Seth gave a half-smile.

"Seth…do you promise?"

"Yes, Princess. Have a good night."

Eirika nodded, giving one last smile before she shut her bedroom door. Seth turned and began to walk down the large hall of Rausten Castle.

Torches were lit, but it was still fairly dark. Used to many nights patrolling Renias Castle, the red-haired paladin was easily able to adjust his eyes to the lowered vision.

The person who bumped into him was not.

"Ow! Oh….I'm sorry….."

Amelia, the newest recruit of the Grado army.

"Amelia." Seth greeted. "Are you on patrol as well?"

"Oh yes, General Seth! Franz suggested it, since I do want to be useful…..I mean, there's plenty of Rausten guards around, but you n-never know, right?"

Seth looked down.

"Why are you carrying a Heavy Spear?"

"Well, it hits hard, doesn't it?" Amelia said, smiling.

"Yes, but you can barely hold it." Seth replied, gesturing to her shaking arms. "An enemy could easily ambush you in the seconds it takes for you to adjust yourself."

"…oh. Well, then….what should I use?"

Seth handed over his own lance, of the Iron variety.

"Thanks, General!" Amelia swapped weapons, now able to swing the weapon around with little effort. "I have to say, I think I'm ready to upgrade! Maybe a cavalier like you guys…..or perhaps an armored knight like Sir Gilliam?"

"Amelia…."

"Yes?"

"You just knocked down that painting of the Pontifex's wife."

Amelia turned, and let out an "eep!". The crash had attracted some guards, who wasted no time in scolding (then yelling at her).

"I'm s-sorry! I'll see you later, G-General!"

Seth gave her a look of pity, but continued his march. He grimaced slightly at the impracticality of having a Heavy Spear (armored knights were the easiest to subdue due to their low speed, but they certainly wouldn't be the class for assassination)

Still, a weapon was a weapon.

"Oooh General Seth!"

He turned his head to an open door, where Princess Tana of Frelia was waving him in.

"Princess Tana…..good evening."

"Good evening, good evening! I require your assistance, if that's okay?"

"Of course."

Seth's knightly duties weren't limited to the area of Renais, after all. He stepped inside her room, the increased light makes his eyes readjust.

Tana was only dressed in her nightgown.

"…should I come back in the morning, Princess?"

"No, I don't think I should wait!" She replied, closing the door. "You see…..I wanted to ask you something. You've known Ephraim for a very long time, right?"

"Correct. I believe I became a squire when he was-"

"How did girls attract his attention?"

Seth was not expecting that.

"…..I'm sorry?"

Tana's cheeks turned pink. "Come now, he must've had many that fancied him in his training. And surely he had to have courted in the past!"

"…..are you asking me for love advice, Princess Tana? While I'm flattered, I must admit that's not really my area of knowledge. Why ask me, specifically?"

"Well, I would ask Eirika, but I was too embarrassed!"

"I see. Umm….." The Silver Knight scratched his head. "Prince Ephraim was always focused on training whenever he had free time. I don't think I've seen him with a…..girl."

"Ohhh….." Tana's voice was disappointed, but also hopeful. She could still have a chance when all was said and done.

"But I would suggest…..er, waiting until this ordeal has finished. Once we have vanquished these beasts, the world would be a safer place…..although, much reconstruction will have to be done…."

Seth was also not expecting the bubbly princess to _hug_ him.

"Thank you General Seth!"

"P-Princess Tana, this is not becoming of a lady of your stature."

"Why? Don't you hug Eirika all of the time?"

Seth released himself and stepped back, and now his own cheeks were getting pink. Very slightly, but to the trained eye….

"No. She is my princess, and I am her knight. That would not be appropriate."

"Whatever you say, General…." Tana said, winking.

"What's this? A visitor?"

Prince Innes of Frelia had opened up the door, his firm form standing in the entranceway. Not wanting for him to get the wrong idea, Seth shook his head.

"Prince Innes. Your sister merely wanted my advice on something."

"Huh? Oh Seth, it's only you." Innes said, looking around. "I thought…..a certain _someone_ had entered."

"Oh brother, stop being so mean! If Eirika and I can be friends, so can you and Ephraim!"

"So he IS in this room? That sly dog…..trying to secure two kingdoms now, is he….?!"

"Brother!"

Seth quickly exited the room and the sibling dispute, sighing when he couldn't hear their voices anymore. But he soon heard two others.

"All right, are you ready?"

"I d-don't think I can…."

Colm and Neimi, the pair of childhood friends that had their home attacked by Bazba's Bandits.

"…?"

"Neimi, stop being such a baby!"

"But Colm, it's going to hurt!"

Seth froze. Surely he was just hearing the wrong things. Surely what he thought was NOT what was happening behind the door next to him.

"Oh don't start crying!"

"But there's so much blood!"

Oh if the saintly Latona did exist….

Cautiously, Seth stepped to the door, his brow farrowed. If what he _thought_ was happening, he had no place in the situation. But…..this was a holy place. Some guard could find them, and…..that would reflect poorly on the guests from Renais, Grado, Frelia, and Jehanna.

He quickly opened the door.

"Oh hey, General, need something?"

Colm was addressing a wound on Neimi's hand, who was sniffling from her usual bouts of crying.

"….are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm f-fine." Neimi replied. "I got this from uh….readjusting my quiver….I figured it would be too late to find Sister Natasha or Father Moulder for help…."

"So I helped the big crybaby instead." Colm replied, pleased with his work.

"….."

Seth's eyes drifted to the two beds in the room.

"…have a good night."

He stepped out and shut the door, shaking his head free of gutter-ish thoughts. He passed through the courtyard, where he caught glimpses of Ephraim and Duessel sparring.

_Always working hard, even now. Renais will need a strong leader when this is over…..but not just physically. The people are still reeling from the state Orson left it in…._

"Hey General!"

Ewan, Saleh's pupil had addressed him.

"Ewan. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Seth asked, earning a pout from the red-haired boy.

"You sound just like my sister! And Master Saleh…."

"Are you watching Prince Ephraim and General Duessel train?"

"Yep! I wonder how they got so skilled…."

"….The moon is overhead, Ewan. I think you should return to your room to get some sleep."

"Very cheeky, General, but I can say the same for you! I don't think I've ever seen you sleep since I joined this quest!"

_A quest and a war are two different things…._

"Well, _you're_ sounding like Princess Eirika." Seth joked. "It seems Renais has obtained another monarch."

"Eww, no! I don't sound like your girlfriend!"

Seth deadpanned. Was Tana spreading rumors to the whole camp?

"….have a good night, Ewan."

He continued on, nodding at a few Rausten guards passing by. He soon passed by the pink-haired merc on their team.

Marisa.

"….General." She greeted plainly.

"…..Marisa." Seth replied. "Ewan's out and about, and I don't think Tethys would approve. Could you tell her when you see her again?"

"I dunno where she is."

"…you don't?"

"Nope." Marisa was always a woman of few words. "She and the Chief went off somewhere. I'm just taking a walk. Don't feel like sleeping."

Although it concerned Seth to have more people running around the halls of the castle, Gerik and Tethys were still responsible adults.

…right?

"Good night, then."

"Mm." Marisa turned right, disappearing from view.

Seth blinked, but continued his march. Now the weight of the weapon wasn't bothering him anymore, but he had an uneasy feeling for some reason.

"General Seth!"

The Silver Knight stopped in his tracks. The voice belonged to one person and one person only, and it did not sound happy.

"Stop right there! I demand your assistance!"

L'Arachel, Princess of Rausten.

"Is there something the matter, Princess? You of all people should be resting, not worrying about the dangers to come. I will help protect your castle."

"Oh, I see! Trying to hide behind guard duty to get out of my task?"

L'Arachel's ponytail was let loose, and she was dressed in a simple white nightgown, making Seth more uneasy. Wasn't she supposed to be the _pious_ one?

"I apologize. What do you need me for?" Seth asked, averting his gaze.

"Well I need you to look at me first!"

Seth sighed and turned his head, but her eyes lit up.

"There we go! Now, you have an eye for coordination and organization, right?"

"…I'm not sure I get what you're driving at, Princess L'Arachel."

"Come, come!" She called, pulling his arm through the walls. Every Rausten knight they passed bowed their heads immediately, showing the larger-than-life presence the princess had.

"Princess, can't this wait until morning?"

"Tuh tuh! I cannot get my beauty sleep until it is resolved!"

"…"

Eventually she led the paladin to a wall right outside her bedroom door. Her faithful servant, Dozla, was holding up a painting.

"Ah, you got General Seth! Good eye, Princess! Bwahahahaha!"

"…."

"See this? This is the family portrait…..there's me as an infant, with my late parents and of course, blessed Uncle…."

"…..?"

"But I couldn't sleep, because I know it's not in the perfect position! I tossed and turned, and I quickly called Dozla for help!"

L'Arachel held up a bell to punctuate her point.

"So you want me to tell you the perfect….position?"

"Yes indeed! Uncle is fast asleep, and it'd be blasphemy to awaken him at this hour!"

"Um…o-okay. What would be the perfect position in your eyes?"

"Near my door….but not too close! Then how would others in the castle receive their aura? But it can't be too far, because-"

"Why not…..halfway to the door, halfway to the edge of the wall?"

Dozla gave a "hmmmm" and moved the painting around. "I think he's got it!"

"I don't know….." L'Arachel looked to the painting to her door. "It seems too….. _simplistic._ How about the ceiling?"

Seth inwardly sighed. It took 45 minutes, but eventually, she and him agreed on the ideal spot.

"Excellent! You're a true man, General Seth!"

"It is my pleasure, Princess. But I think I should get back to patrolling…."

"As you were, then! Good night!"

"Thanks again, General! I'll be sure to give Princess Eirika my complements! Bwahahaha!"

Seth nodded, but when he turned the corner, he found Rennac crouched down.

"Damn it…..she's not going to stop with this….."

"Rennac…..spying on a princess is deplorable."

The rogue stiffened at the firm voice, and stood up to correct the situation.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, General! But she had Dozla move that thing around for nearly two hours, and she almost dragged me into the madness as well! I should've warned you."

"….you were trying to steal the painting, weren't you?"

"…"

Rennac coughed.

"This conversation never happened! G'night!"

Seth narrowed his eyes when the man sped off, and considered telling L'Arachel. Her wrath would be a worse punishment than anything else he could dish out.

But he continued on, stifling a yawn.

"You seem tired, General."

The shy manakete, Myrrh, was staring up at him, her hands clasped together.

"Myrrh…it's quite late. You should get some sleep."

"Yes, Saleh said the same thing….but I was thirsty. I'm trying to find the kitchen so I could get some water…."

"Allow me to escort you there."

"Oh! Are you s-sure?"

"Yes. This way."

Seth led the dragon girl into the kitchen, but when he got there, he spotted one of his knights berating the other.

"Forde, this is not the place to take a nap."

"Aw don't be like that, Kyle. We're allowed breaks, aren't we?"

Kyle scoffed at his partner's casual tone.

"In the kitchen? It's too easy for you to snack and make a noise this late at night. Princess Eirika would be cross."

"So would General Seth."

The two cavaliers jumped.

"G-General! Uh…..it's not what it looks like!" Forde insisted, while Myrrh went to get her water.

"Sorry General, I was making sure he wasn't slacking off."

"Forde is right, Kyle, the two of you are allowed breaks."

"Ha!" The blond cavalier pointed a finger in his partner's face.

" _But not in the kitchen_."

"Ha!" Kyle said mockingly. "We'll return to our posts, General. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. Stay away from Princess L'Arachel, and make sure Neimi and Colm are in separate beds."

The two seemed confused by the order, but they nodded all the same and left. Myrrh returned.

"T-Thank you, G-General Seth. Can you…."

"Escort you back to your room?"

Myrrh blushed slightly and nodded.

"Certainly." He smiled. "Come along."

When the manakete returned to her room (along with a word of thanks from Saleh), Seth continued on. He had almost been through every section of the castle, but the night was not over yet.

"Ah ha. It looks like you win again, Natasha."

The once-hidden Prince of Jehanna, Joshua, was playing a game of cards with the blonde cleric from Grado, who certainly didn't seem to be as into the game as he was.

"Dear me…..I do?"

"Yeah, why so bummed? Here, I think I have about 100 gold left…."

"Joshua! We are not betting in this! I don't feel comfortable…..oh, good evening, General."

"Sister Natasha, Prince Joshua."

"General, there's no need for title. Before all of this mess began, you called me 'Joshua' just fine!" The prince said, shuffling the cards again.

Seth gave Natasha a "what are you doing, exactly" look.

"I had trouble sleeping, so Joshua suggested we play a game…..and it's been six rounds! I think we should head off to bed now…."

"Well well, has my luck finally changed? Your room or mine?"

Natasha's face turned bright red. Seth shot him a nasty glare.

"I'm kidding! I'm not that kind of guy. I would treat a pretty woman to quite a few dates before even thinking about that sort of thing."

Still blushing, the cleric gave her reply.

"I'm a _nun_ , you know….."

"So?" Joshua smiled, stacking the cards together. "Does that mean you can't be complemented on your beauty?"

"J-Joshua…..General Seth is standing right there! I think it's time we called it a night….don't you?"

"Yeah. With my luck, I'm not going to win any hands. Want me to walk you to your room?"

"Yes!...I mean, no! I mean…..have a good night, you two!"

Joshua just grinned when the cleric _ran_ off, the bright color not faded from her gorgeous face.

"Such a sweet woman, eh General?"

"…."

"Say! I have a suggestion, how about in the future, we can double-date with you and Princess Eirika?"

"We're not….." Seth trailed off at the prince's chuckling.

"Lighten up, General! I know things are kinda… _dire_ right now, but you've been just as serious as when we started this whole thing."

"I've had a trying night." He replied.

"I hear ya. Well, see ya around!"

"Joshua…."

"Hmm? Finally dropping the title like I asked?"

"Your room is _that_ way." Seth said firmly, pointing in the opposite direction.

"So it is, then." He replied, putting his hat back on. When he left, the Silver Knight shook his head and moved on to the castle's garden.

The crickets were chirping under the gaze of the full moon, but one person was not interested in them.

"Hmm…..I think that's enough….."

Lute, the eccentric prodigy, was looking over a jar of spiders she had filled up.

"Lute…..why are you in the garden?"

"Ah, General Seth! See any spiders near your feet?"

Surprisingly Seth looked around, but quickly stopped.

" _Why_ do you need spiders?"

"Simple really. Did you know Artur has a fear of them?"

"That only raises another question, I'm afraid."

"Well, I figured if I release these in his room, he could face his fear head-on! It'd be the best way to get over it, don't you think?"

"…..there must be 50 spiders in that jar, Lute."

"Good eye, General! And only 35 of them have poison in their fangs."

"….."

"Maybe I can help you with _your_ fears. Heights? Drowning?"

"Lute, you are not going to release those in Artur's room."

Ignoring his warnings, the mage continued. "Perhaps we can try your fear of courting Princess Eirika."

_Why does everyone keep joking about this?! I do not harbor romantic feelings for Princess Eirika…..I think I should call a meeting tomorrow and set the record straight…._

"Ah ha, I'm right! You had to think about it." Lute boasted.

"You are mistaken. Now I suggest you hand over the jar and return to your room immediately."

The girl was not intimidated by his tone.

"There makes 51!" She grabbed a spider that was crawling up Seth's lance.

She wasn't even _listening._

"Now, I think we should stimulate you being alone with her. We can start small and practice…..which girl has hair that's closest in length to Princess Eirika's? Maybe Syrene or Princess Tana…."

"Lute, I do not…..wait, why are you asking about other girls?"

"I was going to dye their hair little blue for the authenticity! Aren't I filled with brilliant ideas this night, General Seth?"

The Silver Knight was too bamboozled to respond at this point.

"By the way, if you're on patrol, I don't recommend going down that path over there." Lute clutched the jar and walked past the red-haired man.

"Wait, why not? Is there an enemy?"

Lute didn't respond, disappearing into the interior of the castle.

Although he really wanted to stop this spider plan, a breach in the safety of Rausten was much more pressing to Seth. He dashed down the path in question….

"Oh! Oh yes, right there!"

….only to see Gerik and Tethys engaged in some…. _special dancing_ maneuvers. Seth briefly wondered if the entire party would be ejected from the castle should someone from Rausten found this.

Rausten, the _theocracy_.

The image of Hell popped in his mind, but based on Tethys's pants and moans, she was in the opposite place at the moment. Desert Tiger indeed.

"…."

Blushing, Seth quickly ran back into the castle.

"General? What's wrong? Is there some enemy in the garden? I'll-"

Franz was caught off guard by his commander's last order for the night.

"Do not go anywhere near the garden for the next 5 hours. Tell Kyle and Forde, and make sure the Rausten Knights stay _far away._ "

"But what happened, sir?"

No reply.

Seth returned to Eirika's room, and knocked on the door. The blue-haired princess opened up the door, her eyes half-asleep.

"Goodness…..oh, Seth! What's wrong?"

"Princess, I humbly request that I take a small break from my patrol. I think I need to clear my head."

"Oh, certainly! You can rest in my bed if you wish?"

Seth laid down in the corner of the room.

"Princess, I think our camp needs to work on their phrasing…..and bedtime decorum….and obey curfew…..and…."

His words ended when Eirika put a blanket over him.

"Seth…..you do so much. Sometimes even the best of us need rest."

"Princess…."

He felt her lips on his forehead.

"Good night." She replied, shutting the light.

Seth continued to stare at the wall, even in the darkness. Eventually, he managed to close his eyes, praying (not literally) things would work out.

Until he was jolted awake by Artur's screams of terror.

**FIN**


End file.
